


Pull Him by His Belt

by Lady_of_Haven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background GingerRose, Clothed Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Primal Sex, Talk of birth control, Talk of safe sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Written in 90 minutes, You might find plot if you squint, background stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Haven/pseuds/Lady_of_Haven
Summary: Rey sighs. “I know. He respects me but sometimes he’s just too…” She searches frantically for the right word, “Polite.”Poe grins evilly, rubbing his hands together. “Oh, you want the man to break his leash, huh? Okay, Rey. Here’s what you do, when you go in to kiss him, pull him to you by his belt.”Finn spits his drink across the table, coughing to clear his throat. “No! No no no no no. Don’t do that.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	Pull Him by His Belt

**Author's Note:**

> TikTok Prompt: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeN6mQ9X/

“Ben doesn’t think of me like that, Rose.” She wishes he did.

Rose looks across the table at Finn and Poe and they all break out in laughter. “P-nut, he looks at you like you hung the damn moon,” Finn chuckles.

“He’s very attentive to you, Rey. He opens doors, stands when you leave the table, holds your chair. Hell, he even puts himself between you and traffic when we are walking anywhere.”

Rey sighs. “I know. He respects me but sometimes he’s just too…” She searches frantically for the right word, “Polite.”

Poe grins evilly, rubbing his hands together. “Oh, you want the man to break his leash, huh? Okay, Rey. Here’s what you do, when you go in to kiss him, pull him to you by his belt.”

Finn spits his drink across the table, coughing to clear his throat. “No! No no no no no. Don’t do that.”

Rey looks at Rose, who shrugs. “Why not?”

Finn stops glaring at Poe long enough to look her in the eye. “You’ll end up pinned to the wall, or tied to a piece of furniture and you won’t be let up until he’s done.” He turns back to Poe and grips him by the hair. “That’s my sister you’re talking to, what the hell?”

Poe leans in to kiss his boyfriend until he softens then smirks. “It worked on you.”

“Oh my, he brought Hux tonight,” Rose whispers to her. “Can you take an Uber home? I’m going to try the belt thing.”

Rey’s eyes bulge but she nods quickly, not wanting to discuss it as the two men join their table.

“Good evening, Rey.” Ben’s voice is soft and low and she squeezes her thighs together under the table, trying not to squirm.

“Hello. How was your week?” She really should pay attention to his answer, but she loves listening to the tember of his voice. And she can’t quite get Poe’s suggestion out of her head.

“You aren’t listening to me are you?” His eyes are bright with amusement.

“I was. More to your tone than words, sounds like you had a good week.” He’s so handsome.

Rey finishes her glass of wine, then gets up to head to the ladies room, blushing when Ben stands with her and pulls her chair.

“Would you like another glass,” he asks softly.

Rey shakes her head. “No, thank you. Water, please.”

She walks slowly to the restroom, taking her time. As she dries her hands, she looks at herself in the eye via the mirror. How many nights has Ben’s name has left her throat as she imagined his hands forcing an orgasm from her? She blushes. 

She returns to the table with a smile as she watches Rose flirt with Hux, nodding in appreciation to Ben when he gets up to hold her chair. The waitress places a glass of water in front of her and Rey whispers a ‘Thank you’ as they listen to Poe’s suggestion for a group camping trip.

“You normally have two glasses of wine to wind down from the week,” Ben leans over to speak privately in her ear. Rey looks at him with a smile then glances beside her at an animated Rose chatting quietly to a very amused Hux.

“She wants to drive Hux home tonight, so she asked me to take an Uber.” She drinks her water, hoping she needs the hydration for later.

“And you don’t want to be inebriated with an unknown driver.” Ben leans back in his chair.

“Have I mentioned that I find intelligence very attractive?” She grins at the way Finn’s eyes go wide as she takes another drink.

Ben finishes his drink. “Well since Hux has a ride, I am available to take you home. Which is definitely safer than calling a stranger.”

Rey smiles, not really believing that worked. “I am not on your way home, Ben.”

He shrugs. “It’s the gentlemanly thing to do.” His smile is bright when she nods her acceptance. “Rose, I’m going to give Rey a ride home. Can you make sure Hux has a ride for me?”

Rey laughs as Rose stumbles through her answer and gives her a hug goodbye. “Call me tomorrow.” She waves to the guys and then heads for the door, very aware of the man behind her.

They talk about Poe’s camping trip on the drive to her apartment and Ben shares a story from his childhood of roughing it with his father. They are laughing as he pulls up to park in front of her building.

“Oh no,” Rey sighs, her laugh disappears at the sight of the truck parked at the corner.

“What is it?”

“New neighbors moving in down the hall from me, three male college students.” She rolls her eyes, the boys had been a nuisance all week.

Ben opens his door. “I’ll walk you up.”

He comes around and opens her door, giving her a hand to assist her to the curb. He escorts her into the lobby with his hand on her back.

“Rey!” The boys call as they exit the elevator to grab another load. “We have some beer if you want to come over.”

“Are you even twenty-one yet,” Ben asks sternly as he guides her into the elevator. “Jailbait,” he says loud enough for them to hear as the doors close.

Rey can’t help it, she laughs as they rise to her floor. “That was brilliant. Thank you, Ben.”

Ben’s scowl gentles to a soft smile. “You know, Rey, I’ve been meaning to ask you to dinner.”

The bell dings, signaling her floor, and as the doors open as she stands there in shock. “Like a date?”

He puts his hand on her back and leads her to her door, taking her keys out of her fingers to unlock. “Yes. Rey, I enjoy your company and I think we could be good together, so I would like to take you on a date.”

He follows her into her apartment and closes the door. 

“I would be delighted to date you, Ben.” She bites her lip, wondering, and takes a step towards him. “But first…”

She grabs his belt and goes up on her toes to kiss his lips.

Her back hits the door as his mouth devours hers. His body presses into hers as his hand wraps around her neck to tilt up her chin. “Why would you do that, sweetheart?” His lips suck on hers and she has no doubt of his interest in her physically with his body pressed so firmly into hers. “Damn it, Rey. I wanted to wine and dine you.”

She raises her skirt to lift one leg over his thigh and starts to tilt her pelvis when they both freeze at the voices walking past the door in her hall.

Ben locks the door and lifts her by the hips to carry her across the room. 

“You can, you know.”

“Can what,” he growls as he lays her down on her sofa.

“You can wine and dine me… later.” Her hand gripping his belt is what keeps him from moving away. “I’m on birth control and I’m clean, if you need to see the paperwork.”

His tongue is in her mouth before she can finish, his hands at his belt. He leans up and pulls it from his loops. He threads it through the buckle then flips it to loop the other side and slide them over her wrists and pulls tight. He pushes them over her head with one hand, his lips on hers. She gasps against his mouth as she feels the gusset of her panties pulled aside and his fingers slide through her slit. His thumb hits her clit as first one then two fingers plunge into her.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” he growls as he tears the fabric from her body and fumbles with his pants. “Tell me to stop.” He slides against her slit, then lines up to plunge. 

“I don’t want you to stop.”

She screams when he bottoms out on the first stroke, growling as he holds on to his control by a thread. “I wanted to be gentle.”

She bucks her hips up, “Be gentle after dinner. I want all of you.” She whimpers, at the stretch and his restraint. “Ben, please.”

  
  


He wraps one arm under her neck, his hand gripping the belt, his other slips under her hips as he lifts her, pulls back and lets go, railing into her body. His eyes on hers, watching in fascination as she comes undone beneath him. 

She feels even better than he’d ever dared to imagine, so beautiful in her passion. He changes his angle, roaring when he finds the spot that makes her body seize. He clenches his teeth, determined to wait while he pounds her past her orgasm, amazed at the sound of his name on her lips. He lifts her belted hand over his neck and pulls her close as empties into her. “Oh Rey, sweet sweet Rey.”

He’s not ready to let her go, so he pulls her up with him to sit astride his lap. She cuddles into his neck as she catches her breath, his hands rubbing up and down the back of her blouse.

He rolls his eyes at his behavior, they are both still dressed. Rey deserved better than his animal urges and he searches for words. “Rey, please tell me I didn’t hurt you.”

She giggles against his neck and shakes her head. “No, that is exactly what I wanted.”

She pulls her hands over his head and tucks them in between them, cuddling into his chest. “Poe suggested grabbing your belt when I rebuffed Rose.” She yawns.

He pulls a throw blanket over her back and pushes her hair out of her face. “What did Rose say?”

“She said you wanted to have sex.” 

There are voices in the hall again and she stiffens as she looks at the door. He unties her hands, throwing the belt aside, then carries her to her bathroom.

He waits as she shuts the door, hoping he gets to stay. He had dreamed of her for so long. He had even daydreamed of having her helpless beneath him, but he had always figured they’d have to work up to that.

Physical compatibility… check.

When the door opens, her face is still smiling and he finds himself returning it as he takes in her nightgown.

“Will you stay?” Her voice is soft and welcoming and he pulls her into his chest, bending for a kiss.

“I would like that, if I may?”

He kisses her forehead when she nods then heads for the bathroom to quickly clean up. By the time he returns to her side, she has slipped under her covers and she lifts them for him in welcome.

He disrobes, pleased at the way her eyes watch him, then climbs in beside her. They wrap around each other and he lets his mind drift as he holds his whole world in his arms. 

“I still want dinner.” He hears her murmur.

His lips find her hair and his arms tighten. “After dinner, I’m going to seduce you gently.”

He feels her lips land on his chest and he exhales.

“Unless I decide to pull you by your belt.”

  
  
  



End file.
